


Tripping Into Him

by VigilantBallofPassion



Category: Bleach
Genre: Black Butler References, Code Geass references, Death Note References, Disney References, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Not-So-Secret Crush, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Tsukishima being smooth, Yukio's fat butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantBallofPassion/pseuds/VigilantBallofPassion
Summary: You're a fullbringer, in the world of *Bleach* and You're on you're way to make dinner for everyone and you're not watching where you're going





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the stories from my Fanfiction.net account. I made it like two years ago I think. Read and review, please! <3

Tripping into him.

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
Shukuro Tsukishima owns you.

Legend: (Y/n) is your first name; (L/n) is your last name, (s/c) is your skin color

 

"Move over, Yukio, please?" (Y/n) asked quietly to the blonde full bringer, dressed like Oliver Twist. Yukio who was playing on his game boy, sitting on the table, ignored her. An anime anger mark popping up over her head, she just shoved him to the other side, so she could reach her manga which was practically under his butt.

The other Fullbringers were scattered about the Xcution. Giriko was also in the living room, at the bar washing glasses. As usual, Riruka was in her room organizing her chibi collection. In the garage, Jackie was changing the oil in her motorcycle. Chad was still at school, and (Y/n) wasn't sure where Ginjo was. Shishigawara was probably following Tsukishima around, the little punk. To say the least (Y/n) and Shishigawara didn't get along.

(Y/n) (L/n) was a member of Xcution, her Fullbring was her autograph book, her powers were to summon fourth a twisted of accurate version of anyone signature that she has- for example if she was in a fight a demonic version of Mickey Mouse, or if she just wanted to go shopping she'd summon one of her favorite anime characters Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club. 

-Time skip-  
The room was decorated with silver rose wallpaper, the window was decorated with purple curtains, and a bunk bed stood in the corner decorated with Black Butler sheets. It wasn't as girly as Riruka's, but it was pretty frilly.

*2nd POV*  
You spent most of that afternoon reading through Death Note. Heading into the kitchen to start supper, you kept your head in your book. "I can't believe people say Light and Lelouch from Code Geass is the same person. Lelouch may be an antihero, but Light is a crazy ass mother trucker." You muttered to yourself, "Everyone knows that good can't exist without evil."

A solid wall made of flesh stopped you in your tracks, sending you spiraling into the floor.  
Sitting up, you saw the wall was really an extremely tall young man with brown eyes and wavy black hair that's shoulder length. "Tsukishima," you mumbled to the Fullbringer, clad in a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants.

A cotton candy blush creeped up you (s/c) cheeks. "It is nice to see that you are reading (Y/n), but I would appreciate if you would watch where you are going next time." Tsukishima lent down a pale hand to help you up.

"Thanks, sorry." You mumbled turning away. You've had a crush on him since you've met him all those years ago; when your abusive mom kicked you out of the house when you were twelve- after she found out about your powers. Tsukishima found you at a bookstore huddling under an umbrella trying to keep warm. He sensed your spiritual pressure and brought you back with him to Xcution.  
It was seven years later and you still have a gigantic crush on him. Of course you won't do anything about it; he's much to cool to ever like you back.

"Next time, be a little more careful." He whispered his breath warm in your ear. You nodded scurrying away into the kitchen to finish supper for everyone, before Tsukishima could see the blood dripping down your nose.


End file.
